Pups Save Rubble
by Elias Vincent
Summary: After falling out with Chase Rubble hides out at Elias' house. What starts as a simple search turns into a full on rescue. Can Chase & Rubble make amends?


**PUPS SAVE RUBBLE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a warm Saturday morning. Everything was nice & peaceful. At Mr Porters restaurant Rubble was trying to help Alex & Mr Porter with loading up their van. He was pretending to be Apollo the super pup. So far everything was going fine. Just as The last of the groceries were being loaded Rubble accidentally walked into Alex & the groceries went flying everywhere.

"Oops sorry Mr Porter" said Rubble.

"That's OK Rubble. I can take it from here" said Mr Porter.

"I can help you grandpa" said Alex.

As the Porters cleaned up the mess Rubble went to see if he could anyone else. He found Katie having some trouble putting some stuff away in her pet parlour.

"Rubble the super pup is here to save the day. Da da da da da da" said Rubble.

"Oh hi Rubble. Can you help me put these soap bottles on the shelf please?" asked Katie.

"No problem" said Rubble.

Rubble got his shovel out to help with the stacking. Just as the last bottles were being stacked Rubble accidentally walked into Cali & the soap spilled on the floor.

"Oops sorry Katie" said Rubble.

"Don't worry about it Rubble. I can clean it up" said Katie.

Rubble sighed & walked back to the lookout. As he arrived he saw the other pups playing soccer. As he was walking over to them he saw the ball get stuck in a tree. Seeing this opportunity Rubble ran straight into action.

"Rubble the super pup is here to save the day. Da da da da da da" said Rubble.

Rubble climbed the tree that the ball was stuck in & tried to reach out for it. He ended up having to climb over to the ball & pick it up in his paws. Just as he was about to climb down he slipped & fell from the tree. Both Rubble & the ball landed on the ground. Rubble accidentally burst the ball by landing on top of it. Luckily he wasn't hurt.

"Oops sorry pups" said Rubble.

"SERIOUSLY RUBBLE WHEN WILL YOU REALISE YOU'RE NOT APOLLO THE SUPER PUP. YOU NEVER WERE & YOU NEVER WILL BE. STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH ABOUT HIM ALL THE TIME" yelled Chase.

Marshall, Rocky, Skye & Zuma watched on in horror at what was unfolding. They had never seen Chase act so aggressively before. None of them could do or say anything as they were all paralysed with shock.

"It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose" said Rubble.

"I DON'T CARE. EVERYTIME YOU PRETEND TO BE APOLLO SOMETHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPENS. REMEMBER THE TIME YOU GOT STUCK IN THE TRAIN TUNNEL? YOU ALWAYS DO RECKLESS THINGS LIKE THIS WHEN YOU ACT LIKE APOLLO. GROW UP & ACT YOUR AGE" yelled Chase.

Rubble was so shocked that he immediately burst into tears & ran to his pup house where he locked himself inside. The other pups were shocked at Chase's outburst.

"Was that really necessary Chase? I think you took that way too far" said Marshall.

"Can any of you tell me that you've honestly never wanted to say that to him? He needs to stop acting like someone he's not" said Chase.

"Well yelling at him won't help at all. I hope you're pleased with yourself Chase" said Skye.

The pups all walked away leaving Chase by himself. Chase just stormed off to his own pup house & locked himself inside.

" _I can't believe that everyone is mad at me for telling Rubble how I feel. Maybe if he didn't act so childish all the time stuff like this wouldn't happen"_ thought Chase.

Rubble stayed in his pup house crying for at least 15 minutes. After he had finished he decided to leave.

" _If that's how Chase really feels then I'll go somewhere where I won't be in his way. Maybe I could hide out at Elias' house. That's the last place they would think to look for me"_ thought Rubble.

After making sure that everything was in place Rubble got in his rig & drove off while making sure that nobody would see him leave. After a short drive he parked on Elias' front lawn. Rubble walked up to the front door & knocked. Elias was inside getting ready to go to the Lookout when he heard the knocking on the door. When he opened the door to see Rubble standing there he was confused.

"Hey Rubble. Why are you here? Did my parents call you?" asked Elias.

"No I'm hiding from the others" said Rubble.

"Why?" asked Elias.

"I was trying to help the other pups get the soccer ball down from the tree & I accidentally burst it. Chase got mad & yelled at me. I really don't want to be anywhere near him right now" said Rubble.

"Wow I never would've thought Chase would do something like that. I'm guessing nobody knows you're here?" asked Elias.

"Nope nobody knows. If anyone calls asking where I am please don't tell them I'm here. I don't want anyone knowing where I am right now" said Rubble.

"OK well I suppose it's alright for you to stay. You do know that sooner or later they're going to notice that you're missing & they'll likely find you here?" asked Elias.

"Yeah but I'm sure that they won't notice for a while" said Rubble.

"Alright whatever you say" said Elias.

Rubble came inside & joined Angel & Elias in the lounge room to watch some TV. Back at the Lookout Chase had come out of his pup house & decided to find something to do. It didn't take long for him to notice that Rubble's pup house was missing. Not thinking much of it he went into the elevator & went to the top floor. All of the pups were already there when Chase arrived. When they noticed him they stared at him with a hard glare.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Chase.

"I think you know exactly why. The way you treated Rubble was horrible. You should apologise" said Rocky.

"The only problem is that he's not here. I don't know where but he's gone somewhere. Someone in town probably needed him" said Chase.

"Ryder would've gone with him if that was the case. I'm pretty sure Rubble's by himself" said Zuma.

"Well I'll call Ryder & see" said Chase.

Chase clicked his pup tag to call Ryder. Ryder was playing a video game on his pup pad when the call came in.

"Hey Chase what's up?" asked Ryder.

"Where are you & Rubble? Did someone need your help?" asked Chase.

"No I'm downstairs. Why do you ask" asked Ryder.

"Rubble's pup house is missing. I don't know where he's gone" said Chase.

"That's unusual" said Ryder as he went outside. When he noticed that Rubble's pup house was indeed missing he became suspicious. He decided to give Rubble a call. Rubble was still at Elias' house when the call came in.

"Hello" said Rubble.

"Hey Rubble where are you? Chase is looking for you" said Ryder.

"Why does he care where I am? Since when was he so concerned about me?" asked Rubble.

"Well nobody knows where you are" said Ryder.

"Good. I hope it stays that way" said Rubble as he hung up & disabled his pup tag. Ryder was confused. Knowing that something was wrong he decided to get the rest of the pups to search for Rubble.

"PAW Patrol to the lookout" said Ryder as he summoned the pups on his Pup Pad.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped over the burst soccer ball & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry guys. Does that count as a goal?" asked Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited further instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"OK guys this is important. Rubble is missing & nobody knows where he is. We need to find him" said Ryder.

All of the pups were summoned for the search. Chase was asked to check the main area of town, Marshall was asked to check Farmer Yumi's farm, Rocky was asked to check Jake's mountain, Skye was asked to do an air search & Zuma was asked to check the bay. Everyone deployed & went in search of Rubble. Chase searched along the town square. He asked Alex, Katie, Mr Porter & Mayor Goodway if any of them had seen Rubble. Alex, Katie & Mr Porter said that they hadn't seen Rubble since earlier that morning & that they no idea where he was. Mayor Goodway said that she hadn't seen him all day.

" _Well this is just great. Rubble is causing so much trouble today for me & everyone else. I don't have a clue as to where he could be"_ thought Chase.

Marshall had asked Farmer Yumi if she had seen Rubble but she said that he hadn't been at her farm at all that day.

" _This isn't like Rubble at all. Maybe he's mad at Chase for what happened earlier"_ thought Marshall.

Rocky had asked Everest & Jake if they had seen Rubble but neither of them had claimed to have seen Rubble for a few days at least.

" _I hope Rubble's OK. I just hope that he isn't mad at Chase for what happened"_ thought Rocky.

Zuma had asked Captain Turbot, Francois & Wally if they had seen Rubble but none of them claimed to have seen him that day either.

" _This is strange. Rubble wouldn't run away like this. Surely this has nothing to do with Chase"_ thought Zuma.

Ryder had gone with Chase & even asked Carlos & Tracker over his Pup Pad if they had seen Rubble. Neither of them knew where Rubble was either. Just as they were beginning to think the worst Skye reported in with a sighting.

"Ryder I can see Rubble's rig parked on Elias' front lawn. He must be at Elias' house" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. OK everyone we're heading to Elias' house" said Ryder.

A few minutes later everyone had convened at Elias' house. Ryder knocked on the front door. Knowing who was there Elias got up from the living room & answered the door.

"Hey Ryder. I'm assuming you're here about Rubble?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Why is he here?" asked Ryder.

"He's upset with Chase over an incident that happened earlier this morning. He didn't tell anyone where he was because he didn't want anyone knowing where he had gone" said Elias.

"Chase what incident is Elias referring to?" asked Ryder.

"He's talking about how Rubble burst the soccer ball & I yelled at him for it. I was trying to tell him to stop acting like someone he's not & he completely overreacted. Everyone's treating me like I'm the 1 who's done something wrong" said Chase.

"Don't play the victim Chase. You know what you did & you need to apologise for it" said Ryder.

"Well if he's inside that shouldn't be too hard" said Elias.

When Elias checked the living room Rubble was gone. Just then everyone heard the sound of Rubble's rig starting up. Somehow Rubble had crept to his pup house undetected by the others & drove off. Everyone gave chase as they tried to figure out where he was going. It ended up turning into a wild goose chase across town. Eventually Rubble drove over the bridge. As the others were following they were run off the road when oncoming traffic forced them to swerve out of control. Rubble & Skye were the only pups who weren't affected by this. All of the vehicles fell into the water as everyone held on to the side of the bridge for dear life.

"OH NO WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM" yelled Skye.

Skye released her harness & used it to strap in Elias, Ryder & the rest of the pups. Eventually Chase was the last pup left hanging on. Just as Skye was positioning her harness to strap him in he fell from the bridge & hit his head on the partially submerged vehicles.

"OH NO CHASE" yelled Ryder.

Before anyone could do anything Rubble dived into the water & swam over to Chase. After gripping him by the collar in his mouth Rubble swam back to shore & began mouth to mouth resuscitation. It took a few tries but eventually Chase regained consciousness. After coughing up some water he looked around & was stunned when he saw Rubble standing there.

"Did you pull me to shore Rubble?" asked Chase.

"Yes I did. It's good to see that you're alright" said Rubble.

Everyone else soon joined them on the beach. They were all amazed at Rubble's heroism.

"Rubble that was amazing. I've never seen anything like that before. Not even Zuma has done something like that. Well done" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. Like you always say whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. It's what we do. I'd never let anything bad happen to any of you" said Rubble.

"Now that everyone's alright there's 1 more thing to sort out. Chase is there something you would like to say to Rubble?" asked Elias.

"Yes there is. Thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now. I would also like to apologise. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier today. I let my anger get the better of me. You really are a super pup Rubble. Apollo would be proud" said Chase.

"Aw thanks Chase" said Rubble as he pulled Chase in for a hug. Everyone stood by watching with happiness. It was a sweet moment for everyone.

"That's so sweet. It reminds me of when Elias found me & told me how much he loved me when I nearly died" said Angel.

"Anyways we should get our vehicles out of the water" said Ryder.

After fishing Ryder's ATV & the pups' vehicles out of the water everyone spent the rest of the day at the lookout. Rubble even got awarded a special medal for saving Chase's life. Everyone was content with how everything had been sorted out & that Chase & Rubble had made amends. As everyone went to sleep that night Chase & Rubble thought about how much the other meant to them.

" _I don't know what I would do without Rubble. He can be annoying at times but in the end he's my friend & I love him. I wouldn't change anything about him"_ thought Chase.

" _I'm glad that Chase is alright. He may be aggressive at times but deep down he really is a sweet pup. I couldn't ask for a better friend than him"_ thought Rubble.

 **THE END**


End file.
